Through the Lens
by The bellarkien
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have never met, he lives in New Orleans and she recently moved there. Caroline doesn't know that he's a hybrid and he doesn't know she's a vampire. I do not own any of these characters
1. The Girl with the Curls

**Here's the intro, tell me if you like it or not. BTW I don't own any of these characters. Check out some of my other Klaroline stories as well, Happy Reading ;)**

Caroline:

Caroline walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and coffee, the best smells ever. Everything smelt better today, because today was moving day. She was finally leaving the nest, Caroline decided to move to New Orleans, she wanted to start fresh after her mother recently died of Cancer. Where ever Caroline looked she saw her mother, she had to get away from that. When she walked down she saw all of her friends cooking and laughing. They all sat down at the table and served Caroline's favorite food. She had to admit Stefan was pretty good at cooking.

-"I still can't believe you're moving Blondie, what are you gonna do without your favorite vampires" Damon asked as he poured juice and some alcohol into his cup.  
-"I think I'll survive" Caroline chuckled  
-Still, Care we're gonna miss you a lot, promise you'll call and text" Elena demanded  
-"Of Course,you guys are still my best friends" Caroline said with a int of sadness in her voice.

Caroline checked her phone, _9:30_ , "dammit, I'm already late, the taxi should be here any moment, I don't wanna miss my flight" she alerted her friends. They all got up and formed a hug around Caroline, even Damon hugged her. They all whispered their goodbyes into her ear, Caroline tried not to cry, but eventually she burst. She was happy and sad all at the same time. As she was about to leave, Tyler handed Caroline a nicely wrapped gift from everyone. Inside their was a new camera and a card wishing her well, this card included all of their phone numbers. Damon had also slipped Caroline a couple of blood bags for the flight down to New Orleans.

With that Caroline hopped into the taxi and drove of to the airport. She went through security and got onto the plane, first class, complementary of compulsion. She sat next to the window and plugged in her headphones, she was finally at peace.

Klaus:

Klaus walked out of his mansion, he heard the trumpets, saw the festivities and saw smelt the best food. He walked over to Cami's bar to get an early drink. It had been two weeks since the almighty hybrid has entered this down, he had already caused trouble with Marcel, which forced Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus' best friend, Kai to move down into New Orleans.

Klaus walked straight into Marcel's kingdom, all the vampire were watching him, Klaus watched as some of them set up for some kind of party. Klaus took a second to remember what it was for, the vampires needed to feed, therefore Marcel threw parties to attract tourists. Clever trick. Still awaiting the arrival of his friend and siblings, Klaus decided to have some fun tonight, he would attend Marcel's bash. He basically demanded Marcel to invite him,which he did.

It was settled, Klaus was going to be feeding and partying with Marcel.

Caroline was sitting next to a boy about her age, he was also going to New Orleans with his friend. They never exchanged names but Caroline had heard one of their names "Kol" . They had a nice conversation, the three of them. Then they got off the plane and headed in their own direction. Caroline went straight to her apartment. She quickly finished unpacking, mainly because she had made a plan of where everything was going to go. Caroline was excited to explore the city.

She put on a simple red tank top with some small black shorts . Her curls flowed nicely down her shoulders, she applied some make up and was ready to go. She took a couple of pictures then she was handed a flyer about a party taking place near her. She decided to go.

The party was very stuffy, it had was crowded. Some people kept glaring at her like she was a piece of meat. She could probably rip their heads off with her fangs if they tried to approach her. She saw people singing and people drinking. Which was when she realized she needed a drink as well. Caroline hadn't notice some people on the balcony watching the party from above. Even if she did, she didn't care.

Klaus was making amends with Marcel, they were talking and remembering the golden days together. They were standing at the top of the balcony, looking down on the crowd. They were both going to pick the best human blood bag tonight. Klaus was pretty excited about it. Both Marcel and Klaus saw Caroline enter, she went right for the bar and got some fruity liquid. Both Marcel and Klaus picked their Target: The girl with the curls.

Caroline was sitting on a bar stool when two figured appeared on each side of her, "Hello love, you look ravishing" Klaus said, Marcel couldn't help but laugh. Caroline was getting flustered and annoyed. Caroline flipped her curls to the other shoulder because of the heat, exposing her neck to Marcel. He had a purging urge to take a drink from this women and so he did. He only got a taste before his hands were being bent all the way backwards. She was a vampire. They were both startled by her because they had never seen this vamp in New Orleans.

-"Try anything like that again, I'll stake you, got it?" Caroline asked angrily and let go of Marcel's arms.

Caroline grabbed her camera and walked out of the club, the nerve of some people she thought. Just as she was walking out, she bumped into the two people she was sitting with on the plane. They stopped and talked for a bit, both Klaus and Marcel watched them, Klaus was especially intrigued.

-"Hey, I remember you darling" Kol said.  
-"Yeah, Hi I'm Caroline Forbes" she smiled.  
-"Well Caroline Forbes, my name is Malakai but you can call me Kai and this is Kol," Kai mentioned  
-"It's very nice to meet you guys, wanna maybe get lunch sometime?" Caroline asked  
-"Sure" They both answered as Caroline gave them her phone number.

Kol and Kai walked in the bar and Caroline went back to her apartment. Klaus walked up to Kol, "Hello brother I saw you talking with that girl, how do you know her" Klaus asked intrigued as did Marcel when he was listening in. "Oh, Caroline? Kai and I met her on the plane this morning, we're getting lunch tomorrow.

Klaus wanted to know more about Caroline, she seemed interesting and she was vampire who clearly had a daylight ring because she would be out for lunch tomorrow in the daylight. Marcel was more concerned about the daylight ring then the girl, but yet he was still peculiar about her.


	2. Revenge is in the air

So yeah, here's the new chapter. Happy Reading ;)

Caroline woke up the next morning to the sound of trumpets. She looked at her clock, 10 am. She woke up, slipped on some black jeans, a black tank top and a boyfriend cardigan. She walked out to the bar and got a cup of coffee, she sat down with her coffee and texted with Stefan. Marcel walked into the bar and spotted Caroline sitting in the booth. He smiled, the person he had been thinking of the most was sitting right in front of her. He walked over and sat down in her booth and glanced over at Caroline's phone. Stefan

-"Stefan, should I be jealous?" Marcel laughed  
-"Umm,could you get away from me please? I don't know you and it's called personal space" Caroline hissed  
-"Good one, not remembering me. I was the one who tried to bite you yesterday" Marcel tried to make her remember  
-"Oh ya, I just remembered I don't care, now excuse me" Caroline said as she walked away

Marcel laughed and watched as Caroline left the bar just as Klaus was walking in to meet him. He glanced at her as she walked out and she huffed at him. Klaus thought she looked good whenever she didn't try. He was going to sit with Marcel but then an impulse took over him. He decided to follow Caroline, but he didn't want her to see him so he kept his distance but he wanted to see what she was doing for the day.

Caroline checked her phone, a notification popped up, "Hey Caroline, lunch at Vetto's 11 sharp-Kol (and Kai will be joining us)" Dammit, she had completely forgot about that when she was attacked by some macho vampires last night and this morning. She looked like a pig and she had 40 minutes to get ready. She raced home and looked at her wardrobe. She got a black skirt and a red blouse. She put on some black wedges. She put on some makeup and let her curls fall down. She brushed her teeth and used mouthwash.

Klaus wondered why Caroline went home so fast, but then he saw her come out of her apartment, his jaw dropped. How could she take so little time and look so perfect. Where would she be going on a fine day like this looking like that.

Caroline walked over to Bourbon Street and saw Kol and Kai sitting at a cafe, Kol was sipping an espresso. Kai was wearing plaid shorts and a blue shirt. He was wearing sunglasses probably very expensive. Kol was dressed in pants and a nice t-shirt. His hair was down, it was longer than Kai's, it looked really good. She was walking to sit down when she tripped on a pebble and fell to the ground. Her purse tipped over and the contents fell out, her skirt flew up when she fell and she quickly pulled it down.

Kai and Kol rushed over to help her, Kai picked up her purse contents when he saw something red, a blood bag. He nudged Kol and showed him, he smiled, so their little friend was a vampire. Kol guessed he would have to tell Caroline that he was an original vampire and Kai was a powerful magic sucking witch. They got Caroline settled and sat down. Kol started out with...

-"So , you're a vampire?"  
-"How did you know?"Caroline pondered  
-"Cause Kai saw the blood bag in your purse and well I'm one as well" Kol stated  
-"Also, I'm a witch" Kai chipped in  
-"Well, this is good,actually really good. This will be fun" Caroline laughed  
-"Yes, finally someone fun, the original,the witch and the vampire," Kol grinned

Klaus glared at Kol the whole lunch, Klaus was furious. Kol was becoming friends with the girl he's interested in and Kai, what was he doing hanging out with them. Klaus watched them hang out the whole day at the cafe. Then what got Klaus really riled up when Kol asked Caroline to go clubbing with him and Kai. Of course she agreed, they where headed to Marcel's club. Klaus watched from the balcony as the three of them danced through the night.

Caroline truly knew how to dance, she moved around so delicately, and she looked flawless. She was always rubbed up against either Kai or Kol, Kai just laughed the whole time but Kol got into it because he knew Klaus was watching her but it looked like he actually like her. The three of them stumbled out of the club around three in the morning, Kai was drunk as a skunk. Caroline and Kol could not stop laughing at him, he kept making jokes and singing out loud.

Caroline insisted that they stay in her apartment, she gave Kol the keys and told him to bring Kai upstairs and put him on the couch. Caroline stayed outside for a couple of seconds. She walked around the block and approached a man: Klaus.

-"I don't know why you've been following me around the whole day but you need to stop" Caroline told him  
-"Sorry, love didn't mean to frighten you but I was curious about why you were hanging around my brother and best friend" Kol responded.  
-"Great, you're related, if you're so curious then I'll tell you. They've been the most kind people in this town that hasn't tried to eat me,so yeah excuse me if I'm allowed to make friends. Now go before I call the police" Caroline shoved him and walked back to her apartment.

Klaus watched her as she walked away. Oh did he want her to talk to her nicely but yet he loved her hate. Klaus still had to decide what to do about Kol and Kai, he didn't want them around her. Time for revenge.


	3. Older and Stronger

**Hey, some reviews mentioned about why Caroline wasn't affected by Klaus and his family when they went to Mystic Falls, it's because they didn't. In this A/U the Mikaelsons have never been to Mystic Falls...yet. Happy Reading ;)**

************************************************************************************************************************************

-"KAI" Klaus yelled  
-"God, it's 7 in the morning,what the hell do you want?" Kai dried his hair with a towel, he had just got back from Caroline's and he was hungover.  
-"Caroline,stay away from her"  
-"No" Kai said  
-"I'm warning you" Klaus warned  
-"What are you going to do, attack me? Cause I'll just absorb your power"  
-"Just stay away from her and tell Kol as well" Klaus walked away  
-"Whatever" Kai shouted out

Kai finished getting ready, rolled jeans, a blue shirt with tiny white birds and a pair of black sunglasses. He worked a tiny bit wit his hair and went to Kol's room, they were going out for breakfast. Kol took his time,of course. He was wearing black jeans and a burgundy t-shirt which apparently took an hour to put on,then came the hair. They went to a small cafe near Bourbon Street. They sat down when Caroline walked out with a coffee and a croissant. She didn't notice them at first, she was texting then Kol called her over.

-"Caroline Dear,over here"  
-"Oh,hey guys" Caroline walked over.

"You heard Klaus,we had to stay away from her" Kai warned.  
"She came to us,there's a difference"Kol laughed and greeted her  
"So what'cha up to?"Kai asked  
"Oh just planning a trip" Caroline sat down  
"Where to" Kol asked  
"Mystic Falls"  
"Oh really, it's funny, Kai and I were planning on going down there, we're going in two weeks"  
"We were?"Kai asked, then stopped once Kol kicked his leg under the table  
"Oh cool, you should tag along with me, I'll introduce you to everyone there" Caroline chippered  
"Great, it's a plan. Remember two weeks" Kol smiled

Caroline walked away,making a phone call to Elena, "Klaus is going to kill us" Kai said.

Caroline didn't have a job,neither did she want one. She compelled herself an apartment so she was set. If she ever did need money, she had enough. Caroline was walking around then she got pulled into an alleyway. The alleyway lead to a very large house. Caroline knew that her kidnappers were vampires, she didn't hesitate. She kicked her foot back and hit her first assailant, when he was backing away she elbowed him in the head. He went down and stayed there. Her second kidnapper came at her, she moved out of the way. When he ran past her she grabbed him by the collar revealing his neck. She sunk her teeth in his neck and drank until he was dead.

Caroline heard clapping from the balcony, she saw vampires, they watched her fight and she guessed they were impressed. Among the crowd was Klaus and Marcel, they were both smiling. Caroline used her vampire speed and grabbed Marcel and brought him to ground level. She was on top of him with her hands around his neck. "If you ever make me kill an innocent again I will kill you slowly" Caroline threatened.

Marcel got the upper hand and was not holding Caroline's arm down. "Sorry girl but I'm older and stronger"  
-"Older yes, stronger no." Caroline kicked him in the private parts and then kneed him in the face when he tried getting up, the whole balcony went silent. Caroline walked out and shouted to Klaus before she walked out "And you, you don't own me, I can hang out with whoever I want so Kai and Kol have every right. She stormed out

Marcel slowly got up, he was laughing. No one had ever challenged him except Klaus. Caroline was refreshing, he still wanted to know where she got the daylight ring but first he wanted to know more about her. Klaus was shocked, he had never seen anyone beat Marcel, and yell at him in a span of 5 minutes and get off Scot Free, Klaus watched Marcel leave his house following Caroline. Klaus decided to follow Marcel.

Caroline knew they were following her, she started getting really nervous. She called Kai, "Hello" Kai asked.

-"Hi, is there any chance Kol is also there with you?" Caroline asked  
-"Yes, I'll put you on speaker phone"Kai responded  
"Hey Care, you all right" Kol asked cheerfully  
"Umm,if you count getting chased by Klaus and Marcel through the streets all right then I'm doing pretty good" Caroline said  
"We'll be right there" Kai said has he hung up.

Caroline knew if they attacked her,she'd be able to defend herself but it felt safer if she had her friends there. They met up with Caroline, Klaus didn't look to happy to see them. They accompanied Caroline back to her house. They stayed with her the rest of the night.

-"How about we move that trip to Mystic Falls, you look like you need to get out of down for a bit" Kai suggested  
-I don't know, I just moved here" Caroline responded.  
"Yeah, c'mon Care,let's do it" Kol added.  
-"Fine" Caroline laughed, it had been a while since she had seen her friends.  
-"It's settled we'll leave tomorrow night.  
Little did they know Klaus was listening to every word from the end of the street. "Mystic Falls perfect" Klaus thought.  
It would be nice to go back and visit, Caroline thought. Except she forgot to tell her friends about Tyler Lockwood, her old boyfriend.


	4. Bloody Lunches

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER. I'M SO SORRY TO LEAVE. Things are a little hectic because I'm packing my house up and just finished school but I'll start editing. I'd like to thank everyone for reviews. I honestly thought this was gonna be a dead end story but yet here we are. Kisses and Happy Readings!**

OxO

Caroline called Stefan telling him that she was going to be returning to Mystic Falls for a weekend. She informed him that she was going to be bring some friends. Stefan was generous enough to let them stay at the boarding house. However Damon was not sharing the same generosity. Caroline heard Damon grumble about letting them stay in the cellar.

-DAMON! You can't put people in cellars whenever you what, Damon just laughed as Caroline was yelling at him via Stefan. "Blondie I can do what ever I want in my own house" Caroline sighed and hung up. This was certainly going to be an interesting trip. Kol had promised to go on a shopping trip to pick up some new things for her apartment because he dimmed her apartment "An atrocious mess that wasn't even designer" Caroline just grunted and waited for Kol to pick her up. She saw Kol get out a black car but she was very surprised when she saw Marcel in the driver's seat. Kol sped up to her apartment. "Sorry darling it was a spur of the moment decisions but don't worry I'll make it up to you" Kol whispered. What he meant by that was he was going to buy all of her new things. Caroline completely ignored Marcel and hopped in the back of the SUV and wasn't surprised to find Klaus sitting right next to her and Kai sitting in the further back with a suited man.

"Caroline,love you know everyone here except for my older brother Elijah. Caroline glanced back and saw Elijah, he was nicely dressed in a three piece suit and was sitting very formerly. Great, she was stuck in a car full of deadly vampires. Caroline thought to herself. They visisted a couple of boutiques but Caroline couldn't help but notice Marcel and Klaus eying her. It made her feel very uncomfortable. Kai complained most of their shopping trip and couldn't wait until they sat down for lunch. Kai being the only human he ate lunch alone and that mad him complain even more. "Why can't you guys not have blood for lunch for once, PLEASE I'm bored by myself." The rest of the lot decided to go and get some real food. Caroline never fed from the vain so she sipped her blood bag as she watched the rest of them indulge into their victim being compelling them away.

-"You sure you don't want a taste" Marcel asked Caroline with a develish grin "C'mon love, they're tasty" Klaus added in, giving a wolfish grin. "I'd rather die of thirst but thanks" Caroline left to rejoin Kai after finishing her bag. Klaus enjoyed her spirit and fire, she was beautiful and had hope. Elijah saw the flicker of remorse and hope in Klaus's eyes as Caroline left. Was it possible that Niklaus had fallen for this girl? His thoughts were interrupted by Marcel's phone. Looking up, Marcel mentioned for Klaus and Elijah to follow him to deal with a werewolf outbreak in a section of the french quarter.

Caroline,Kol and Kai collected up a few more items for her apartment and they headed into Forever 21, per Caroline's request. She was looking for an outfit for the Miss Mystic Pageant. Kai picked out a few dresses but they looked like they were from the 1800's which was not cool. Kol looked through the clothing racks quite slowly. He pulled a dress from the rack and handed it to Caroline in the dressing room. "KOL, I can't wear this, it's way too short" Kol smirked "Darling, live a little. Looks only go so far so take advantage" Caroline sighed signaling that Kol had won this argument. Caroline exited the room, dress in hand as she marched over to the cashier where Kol paid for her dress.

Once out of the store, Kai & Kol parted ways with Caroline. The three of them had to pack and compel themselves plane tickets for Mystic Falls the next morning. Caroline returned to her apartment and checker her phone. One missed call from Tyler.


End file.
